my other vampire family
by twi4ever1
Summary: all Bella and Edward want was for there renesmee to have a normal live so they put her up for apodtion but what happens when another vampire family adopted her elane and stefan and 18 years later they move back to froks will she meet her real family
1. Chapter 1 moving

**Ok so I completely rewrote this story because I didn't like what I started with so here is the same story line just a bit different**

**RPOV **

We were moving from the small town of mystic fall. The town that I grew up in. when I mean we I mean me my dad Stefan, my mom Elian and my uncle Damon. I know there not my real family I was adopted. I want a normal life sometime you see my mom my dad uncle Damon and anted Caroline are vampires then my anted bonnie is a witch and my uncle Tyler is a werewolf. The only thing I know about my real parent are that they were vampires because I'm half human half vampire but a different type of vampire then my parent you see I have a gift I can show people what I am thinking by the touch of my hand.

You see my partners notice I was half vampire when I was around 5 or 6 and I had gotten in to my uncle Damon blood stash and drank most of it. They knew I wasn't normal before that thou because I grew to quickly to be any normal human. My life would have been mostly the same if my birth partner would of kept me I guess. I sometime image what they look like. I imagine my dad with the same copper colure hair as mine and my mom with the same huge brown eyes as mine and brown colure but the weirdest thing in my sleep when I dream of what my life would have been like is that they both now have golden eyes and really pale and unhealthily looking skin. It creeps me out a bit that someone could possible be that pale.

We were moving to the small town of fork which is located in Washington. I was not happy about moving neither was my mom. I rain mostly everyday in forks and that was a huge changes from the weather that we have in Virginia. It was always sunny here I was going to miss that.

"renesmee come on were leaving" my dad yelled from downstairs. I had been staring out my widow whishing that we didn't have to move.

"coming." I yelled back. I started running but half way to the stairs I fell face first. That another thing I forgot to mention I am very very klutzy. I can always find a way to fall even on a flat serve.

"um dad are we ever going to come back to mystic falls?" I ask well I was walking donw the stairs.

"over course we will sweetheart. We will have to most of are family is staying behind" my dad said t me. That true most of are family is staying behind like uncle Tyler and anted Caroline and uncle Jeremy and anted bonnie are staying here.

After my dad explain that we were still coming back we lode up the car and left off to the rainy small town of forks.

**Ok so here is the new 1****st**** chapter to this story tell me what you think and if I should continue it so review and tell me what you think also check out my other story lot of love **

**Marissa 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**_(in fork same time)_

I was sitting staring out the widow. I missed my daughter dearly. I regretted giving her up I whish I never did that and thought about it more because when I realized what mistake I had made and went back to get her and she was gone. I can remember what she look like perfectly her long curly bronze hair, her big brown eye, her pink check and her beautiful smile. I miss it all. I still remember the day I decide to give her up...

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the living room of our cottage about a week the fight with the voliture and I just didn't want that to happen again._

"_what wrong love" Edward ask me in a quit tone he know something has been bothering me for day._

"_nothing it just that I think we should put renesmee up for adoption. I just I want her to have a normal life you know." I said wow I couldn't believe that what I want._

"_are you sure about this love because once she gone she gone." He said maybe trying to change my mind I don't know._

"_yes im sure" _

"_then we will tomorrow we will find a place to give her but if you change you mind tell me." _

I never did change my mind though until it was to late. Nobody took it well. It was never the same again. We now attend fork high school again we knew it was a risk but we need to do something to get are mind off of everything. I herd that there was new people the salvitors or something like that they were coming Wednesday. I was just letting my mind rome freely when I heard a gasp and Alice went into one of her visions which was weird because she hadn't had one for awhile. I just stared at her I waited to know what was going on.

**APOV(vision)**

We were sitting at are normal table when a girl with bronze curl hair and brown eyes and a girl with bright blonde hair and bluish grayish eye. In the sat down right away not getting anything to eat and sated talking. And that when my vision end.

**RPOV**

We had moved into are new home and it was lovely. My room had a bright blue walls and my closet was huge which was good because I love to shop. The kitchen was huge which was useless because my mom cant cook but my dad can somewhat and we got most of the time order out. The living room was nice same with ever other room in the house. It was three story high and my room was on the 3rd floor with my uncle Damon and my parents was on the 2nd floor with 2 other bedrooms.

I was just sitting on my bed listening to who laughing now by Jessie j when I heard something down stairs and there standing was someone I never thought I see for a while.

**Oh cliffhanger I promise to writte as soon as I can so review and tell me what you think and check out my other story**

**Marissa 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so im so sorry it been so long since I update both my story and if you ever have and idea PM or leave It in a review n I going to try to write a chapter ever week on the weekend but that going to be hard because school start and all and I don't really ever get homework on the weekend but sometimes I do so if you want me to update review or PM and I will get back to writing so here chapter 3.**

**RPOV**

There standing in front of me was my favorite anted, my anted Caroline. The minute that I saw her I though my arm around her and gave her a hug. I thought I was never going to see here again for a while. Then I notice it was just here. Where was uncle Tyler?

"oh I miss you" I said smiling because I wasn't going to lose all my family and my dad where going to be so excited but uncle Damon's going to be mad. You see he think that anted care can talk more then anyone can ever listen and doesn't understand how uncle Tyler can put up with her for so long. Then the thought of my uncle brought back the thought why was she her alone? Why didn't he come with her? I just had to know.

" I miss you to renes" my anted said hugging me back and renes was my nickname.

"where uncle Tyler? Why didn't he come with you? Why are you alone." Why didn't he come with her? Why didn't anyone come with her? What if something had happen to her on the way here and I never saw here again. I couldn't take thinking about this. I couldn't image losing anyone in my family the way my mom did she lose everyone her mom, her dad, her anted Jaen, her real dad john and uncle Jeremy almost over and over again. I couldn't think of that happening to my.

" well you see I came alone because I miss you some much renes and uncle Tyler didn't come because we thought if two many of us come it would draw a lot of attention to use so I can to run it by your parents fist."

" oh ok it just what if something where to happen to you well you where coming here?" why didn't someone come with her.

" nothing happen to me thought see I fine see I'm standing right in front of you see not even a mark now let go find your parents and tell them that I'm here ok then if they think it a good idea we can call the other and they we be here it about 2 day. Ok? Let go."

And with that we leaved to go find my parent and uncle Damon.

**BPOV**_(back at the Cullen's house)_

Once Alice came back to reality I knew something up she stay completely quit. I had to ask what did she? How was it going affect us?

"Alice what did you see?" I ask. She didn't answer at first but then she final answer me.

"there new people coming to town one blonde with bluish grayish eyes and another girl with brown eye and copper curly hair and there something there not human but there something for sure. They don't eat." She said and the mention of copper curly hair and brown eyes remind me of renesmee my renesmee somehow I would never see again.

**CPOV**_**(back at he savvitor house)**_

Wow the house they pick I thought it was only going to beautiful for the outside considering that had just got here about a day ago but the inside was just as perfect I notice as we walk though the house looking for Damon, Elaine and Stefan to see if I could stay and if everyone else could come to.

Sadly the first person we found was Damon. Great this was going to fun. Poor renes she hates to hear anyone fight and I think she scared of losing someone because her real parent leaved her but she would never talk about it to anyone. She very bottled up that way.

" great you here I thought I final got rid of you and now you come back you can never stay back" ugh Damon I wonder how any women deals with him.

"yup damon you know me I will always come back you will never lose me no need to stresses you will never lose me get rid of me"

" great to know" damon said giving me a sad smile.

**Om so I know how you all want me to make my chapter longer and I will try to make it a lot longer then this and please review and tell me what you think and if you want everyone else to join the story**

**Marissa 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so ya im sorry this took so long a wrote it last Sunday and post it but it wouldn't come up is here it is now and as you can see it longer then any of my other chapter so far I hope you like it now I going to post and other chapter over the weekend so ya and in this story renesmee nickname right now is renes ok so here it is chapter 4**

**JPOV**

I still remember the day that bella came to tell me that renesmee was gone and that she should get to have a normal life where not where not everyone want her deed.

_Flash back_

_I was walking thought the forest on my way to visit renesmee when bella voice appeared behind me._

"_Jake I'm so sorry we had to" she said with the softest voice she could mange._

"_bella what are you talking about? What did you have to do? Tell me what happened." I was getting mad what did she do that she would feel so guilty about that she was trying not to make me mad at the moment. Then it hit me nessie. What did they do to her._

"_what happen to nessie?"_

"_well you see we, we well how do I say this um" now I was mad why doesn't she just spit it out? Why? What was it that happen that she didn't want to tell me? _

"_bella just spit it out already. Now what happen to nessie?" she stay quit for about a few second probably trying to say it so I wouldn't be less mad but I guess she couldn't find anyway to see say it that it wouldn't make me mad because she just came out and said it._

"_renesmee gone we put her up for adoption. She deserve to have a normal life where not everyone want her deed" how could they say this? I hope she was lying but then I saw her face was deed serious. Why would she do this without even talk to me first. She might be there daughter but she was my imprint. _

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

My life was never the same after that. They took away my reason for living I never talk to any of the Cullen again. I stay in la push took over my place as alpha. I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do. I been 18 years since I have seen her and I couldn't help my self from wondering thought what she now look like. Was she happy? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she remember me? If she did, did she ever think of me? What was her new family like? Did they treat her right? I want to know all of this but now would I know? I had no clue where she was but for some stupid reason I felt like I would find her soon but I knew that, that she was never coming back she was long gone and she was never coming back.

**RPOV**

After we found mom and dad they said anted Caroline can stay but in about a week everyone else would come to. After my mom said that I went upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed listing to a drop in the ocean by Ron pope. I don't know why but I felt like my life was going to make a big change.

_A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
>If you don't love me, pretend<br>A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
>And as my train rolls down the East coast,<br>I wonder how you keep warm.  
>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<em>

_Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep.<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven<em>

Then I remember my dream of the handsome man from my dream the other night. He had short jet black hair, tan, and very tough looking. He was my heaven. Wait what was I saying? I didn't even know who this guy was. It was just a dream. Wasn't it? It just felt so really like I was remembering something that I should have never forgot.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,  
>Never counting the regrets,<br>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
>and New England as the leaves change;<br>The last excuse that I'll claim,  
>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<em>

_Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep,<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me._

I felt like I knew him my whole life without ever even meeting him. I never told anyone of these dream I felt like if I told anyone the dream would go away and I would never see my heaven again.

drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my<p>

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<br>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<p>

aooo  
>aooo<p>

It's just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<br>You are my heaven

Then after the song was done I thought came to me what if I never found anyone? What if I was alone forever? What if I never found my Jacob? Wait Jacob was that his name know? Now that I think about that I

Then it hit me, what if I never found anyone? What if I was alone forever? What if I never found Jacob? My Jacob. Wait Jacob was that his name? that sound good in my head.

"my Jacob" I said with a smile then I sigh

" know who this Jacob renes" my uncle Damon ask. Wait Uncle Damon? When did he get in her?

"how long have you been standing there" I ask hoping he really didn't hear my say my Jacob.

"well I have been standing there since you said and I quote _" my Jacob"_ now I going to ask my one more time who this Jacob you were talking about." Oh no he heard me. Should I tell him? Should I not? Oh what should I do?

**Ok cliffhanger so I will try to write soon and now I need to get start on my homework so ya and if you notice this chapter id longer then any of my other chapter in this story so far and the song in her was a drop in the ocean by Ron pole and review and tell me what you think is going to happen next or what you think**

**Love**

**Marissa 3 **


	5. Chapter 5 love of my dreams

**ok so im so sorry i didnt post for so long but bc it thankgiving weekend here it canada im goona to post now tell what you think of my new story that up now so ya n i havent been posting alot bc now that school there like dance every like friday n then i sleepover at a friends so i srry but this chapter i promsie to make it long n plz review or else im not going 2 write a chapter so review n here chapter 5**

_RPOV_

"how long have you been standing there" I ask hoping he really didn't hear my say my Jacob.

"well I have been standing there since you said and I quote _" my Jacob"_ now I going to ask my one more time who this Jacob you were talking about." Oh no he heard me. Should I tell him? Should I not? Oh what should I do?

"hey i can see you don't want to tell me but i swear i wouldn't tell your parents anted caroline anyone ok i just want to know" oh god thank god it was uncle Damon that heard me he would very sell me out. he might blackmail me like my dad but i better then my parents knowing i gusse. anyed Caroline may be awesome but she can't keep a secret even if her life deppened on it.

"he no one really" i answer. then uncle Damon gave me this look that he gives everyone when he dosen't believe you. then he walk over and took a sit and the end of my bed faceing me.

"no really renesmee you can tell me anything i mean i wouldn't tell anyone" oh great now he being serouse he hard not to anwser when he acting like this. why can't he be funny and lite hard or bad temrp all the time? why dose he have to all nice and comferting?

"he really is no one uncle Damon he just someone who i feel like i known forever you know. like i only see him in my dreams. they real like there going to happen or all ready have. i wasn't going to tell anyone i thought that if i told anyone they go a way but i feel good tell someone you know to get it off your chest."

"renes i don't relly know how you feel i understand you and i bet your woundering if your ever going to find anyone and trust me you will. your amazing half vampire half human thing renes" i was laught now. uncle Damon always made m feel better even when evryone thought it was impossible. that really why he was my favoret uncle.

"thank uncle Damon your the best." i told him while giving him a hug

"ya i know i am" he said which made me laught.

"hey there a froset behind the house right?" i ask i remember seeing one but i don't remember now if it around here or not and i feel like i really need to get out of this house and run.

"ya just don't go to far" then he gave me a winck which ment he would cover for me. so with that i took then window and start running.

a ran pretty far and for some reason i felt like i should of stop. like i'm passing some invissable line. then i came arocces it. a waterfall, it remind me of the one my dad took me to when i was like three back in miscy fall. it look just like it. so i felt like swimming so i srtip down to my underwear and ran and jump off the waterfall. it made me free, almost like i could fly. then i saw him. the wolf from my dreams wait he had to be a wolf i wasn't a full moon. them i remember something from one of my dreams about this wolf it happrn about a year ago...

_i was sitting staring out at the water at a beach. the sun was setting a take i warmth with it but for some reason i felt like i wouldn't be cold for long. the a felt someone rap there warm stronge arms around my waist a kiss my neck. i want to turn around and see who was holding me but then again i didn't i felt comterble, natuler just standing like this._

_"jakie your back" my dream self smile well saying this like he was everything to her and new from having so many of these dream that this jake was my dream self everything._

_"ofcoures i came back me and you know i can't live with out you. i love you nessie" he sound like what he was saying was just naterly coming out of his mouth, that he didn't even need to think about what he was saying. ith that my dream self turn her self around to face this god like man. then she lend up to place her lips to his, it was sweet and pssionet at the same time. she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't have to streght so much to reach his lips. she fel safe it his arms. then she moved away a bit so she could look at his face._

_" i wanna run" she said with a smile and with that he put her down a place his arm around her waist and they walk to the forest not far from the beach they were standing on a second ago. then she turn her back then a few second later she turn back then standing where she had leaved jake standing a few second ago was on a russet look wolf..._

now standing not more then a foot from me was the same wolf. cold this be jake? my jake. just the thought broght chill to me spin. i found me heaven my everything. wow i didnt even talk to him yet and i was already thinkimg like this wow i wounder what i goingto do when i really talk to his eyes meet mine and felt like to run to him but his gaze keep me in place i didn't want to move and he gone and all of this was just a dream. then he turn and ran in the other way a behind a bush then i ran to where he was once standing then rmember i wasn't waerng anything but my underwear. i ran over to where i leaved my clothes before jumpimg into the lake and change as quikly as possible hopping he would come back. then i felt someone brush there hand down my arm and grip my wrist and spin my around to face him, the handsome man from my dreams.

"renesmee is that really you" he ask bring his hand up to my face to brush the hair a side never looking away from my eyes.

"how do u know my name?"

"how could i forget your name? you renesmee? your my everything"

" where do u know my from?"

"he mabye this will help me name isja-" but i cut him off f he knew my name well i also well i think i knew his to.

"your name jacob"

"yes bu how did you know that"

"well this is going to seem crazy but i drream about you almost ever night i know we have never meet before but i think i love you to"

" i love to nessie and i promisse soon i wil explaine everthing" then he turn a around a ran.i want to run after him, make him explain how he know me, tell it not a dream anything to know this is real. but for some reason i couldn't run after him. i felt like didn't want to know more i just want to be in his arm. so insted of taking after him i ran home in the other derection. once i reach the house i ran up to my window on the second story of the house and look up wow i a good thing i could clim. once i was in my room i didn't feel like i was alone which i want to be right now. then it hit me and i hope it was unclr Damon in here and not my parents. but once i turn around i saw someone i really didn't to see.

"dad, what are you doing in here?"

" i could ask you the same. why did you just come though the window?" oh great now what do i tell him? i can't tell him about jake. so what do i say?

" i just wanna to be alone dad i told uncle Damon before i leaved"

"ok i understand just next time tell someone beside your uncle ok"

ok dad. now get out of my room" and with he gave me a kiss on my forehand and leaved. then lauyed down on my bed hopping to have a dream about my jacob...

FEW HOUR LATER

i feel into a dreamless sleep sadly. i oke to a nous that i couldn't places. it sound like someone coming though the window. window? i couldn't be for me who would take my window to my room at 12:45 at night? then i heard the voices.

"renesmee..."

**ph clifehanger now review or else it gonna to be a while to a write again so review and tell me what you think and who u think is in her room and tell me if in the next chapter you want me to contine from here or you want to here when renesmee and jacob meet agsin from jacobs pov and i promise i will thought in someone else pov from the cullens house soon ok review and tell me what you think and oh do u think i should add klause to the story and the voltrie**

**Marissa 3**


	6. Chapter 6 my uncle

**ok so im so sorry that it been a so long since i last post i really am.i feel tearable and i understand if your gining up on my but please dont i will try hard it just i keep getting project for school that i need to do then my friend call me and i not reallly ever home and i know i must really sound dessperet right now but i did kind of give up on this story because i wasnt getting review but then i check my acount and i have one so thank you i will remind you if you dont leave a review i wil stop writting all tougther because i will think no one is reading it and im going to start chapter 6 now and stop talking or writting about myself so here it is finally :)**

_**RPOV**_

feel into a dreamless sleep sadly. i oke to a nous that i couldn't places. it sound like someone coming though the window. window? i couldn't be for me who would take my window to my room at 12:45 at night? then i heard the voices.

"renesmee..."

" who there?" i ask in a whisper, ireally do wounder if who ever is there even heard me. I was about to ask again but then i saw him and i couldn't put my finger on who he was but he look formilar. like jake did.

"who are you" now i was scared. why was this men that id didnt know in my room? at 12:50 dose he have a life? or dose he just find it fun to clime though the window of younge teenage girls? oh please dont be here to rape me, oh pleaase god dont let im rape. why couldnt that be jake why, why me.i was about to sceam for help when i felt a hand clamp down on my mouth to stop me. then in a blink of an eye i wasn't in my room any more i was somewhere else i cold tell by the cold brezzes that i could feel on my once i open my eye i could see that i was back in the forest but no where near the beautful waterfall i was at before with my jacob. oh why can't he be here now to save me? why me, why? when i look around i really don't know where i am because most of the forest look the same but what i do know that i'm pretty far into the forest and i don't know what direction to run in.

with the moon lit shining down roghout the tree i could this man who brought out here better then i could in my room before. he had honey blonde hair with light golden eyes and he was very unheathly looking he skin was way to pale and he had purple brusing under his eyes it look like he hasn't slept in a while. even with this look at him i still can't make out who he is and if i ever meet him before but for some reason i feel like i seen him before, like i know him.

"who are you and what do you want with me?"

"well renesmee-'

"and how do you know my name? and what your name?"

"well you renesmee you when you where-"

"and why do you come and get me?"

"ok if you would stop intrupting me i will anwser your question. is that ok with yes?"i deciside just to nodd my head because he was starting to sound annoyed with me. he stared at me for a momment i think to make sure i wasn't going to say anything and interpted him again but i really don't know. " my name is Jasper and i don'texpect you to rememeber me at all but i just to know do you remember who i am?" he ask and he dose for some reason no that i hear his name he sound so formiler to me and then i remember something i can't really see everything i kind of blure like looking in a window of a house when i dark inside. _but there he's standing there with some short pixes looking girl with short brown hair and the same coluer eyes. _ and then everything gose back i'm i'm standing there with him in the forest still and the pixes like girls is gone and it me and him.

"ya i gusse i do rememeber you but the memorie is kind of blure"

" ya i should be you were younge the last time i saw you so ya"

"and why is that?" i knew me ask to many question get on his nerves but i need to know why i have these memories. i need to know now, i dont care what i hav to do to now i jusrt to hear from him or some else who could help me the pixes like girl he was talking to in my memorie.

"well you do now your adopted right?" i nodded my head yes "and that your half vampire right?" i noded my head yes again but wounder what me being adopted and beging half vampire has to do with anything. then it hit me " your my uncle?" i ask unasure of myself and i don't really understand how i would know or remember any of this i was not even a year old when my parents got rid of me. "ya i am" he stop for a moment looking like he didn't know what to say now so for a while we just stared at eachother. " why tell me this? why now?" i don't why i ask but i need to know. "well because umm well how do i say this so you don't go in to complite shock?" " just say it i promise i wont go into shock, please just tell me"

it was quit for a while, i was about to say something to get him to tell me but just before i could he open his mouth and started explaining. " well you see your anted Alice, dose that name sound famlier to you?" " yes kind of, she is short pixes like with short brown hair and eyes like your. right?" she was the women from my vision, the women he was with. "yes well you see she has vision and she had one of you." he stop talking like there was something he was a scared to tell me"well what is it? please tell me?"

**ok so i am soo sorry but it now my break so i will try to post more chaptere sone just please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Marisssa3**


End file.
